Communications devices have become very versatile. One and the same device can be used for a wide range of functions. A device may be used for personal communication, to pay bills and to play games, for instance. Therefore it is desirable from the user's point of view that transitions from one application to another are smooth and easy. In a so-called IP (Internet Protocol) network, for example, a user may be linked to various applications and services which may be very different. These applications use various messages and operating instructions to guide the user in the correct use of the applications.
To make the use of computers easier a so-called graphic user interface has been developed. It means that various virtual function keys and menus are created on the display of an apparatus so that the user can use these keys and menus using either a separate mouse or keys of a keyboard connected to the computer.
To make navigation in IP networks easier so-called network browsers have been developed. A network browser is a program-based user interface comprising a standard-format graphic user interface. When using a network browser, the pages visited will be saved in the memory of the device, from where they can be retrieved by means of virtual keys in the network browser or by typing the address of a page in the address field in the network browser. In some browsers some of these virtual keys will change their appearance according to whether the function associated with a particular key can be used or not. In some browsers data entered in the address field will automatically start a search engine operating in the network, which search engine will then suggest a network address to connect to.
Attempts have been made to utilize the methods described above in mobile communications devices and portable computers as well. However, with these types of communications devices one will be faced with limitations caused by the physical size. The size of the display of a communications device of a cellular network, a portable computer or a palmtop computer is not comparable to that of the display of a device designed to be used in a fixed location such as an office. However, the user interfaces of various IP applications are mainly designed with such office equipment in mind. A device designed for office use has a large display and, additionally, there is sufficient desktop space for various accessories if needed. To use such a user interface in an apparatus which is smaller by an order of magnitude is difficult or even impossible.
However, more and more services, such as electronic banking and gaming applications, are being developed for, say, cellular terminals. Therefore, one and the same device has to be applicable to a wide range of uses, and the user interfaces of the devices may differ considerably. It is difficult for a user to master all the functions and commands required in the various user interfaces. In the worst case, an application may crash because of an incorrect input from the user. Moreover, a transition from a user interface required by an application to another user interface required by a second application may take an unreasonably long time from the user's point of view. These factors contribute to users' reluctance to utilize the various already existing service applications.